<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Volta pra mim by Anarchy_Maah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621269">Volta pra mim</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchy_Maah/pseuds/Anarchy_Maah'>Anarchy_Maah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Karaoke, Lemon, Love, M/M, Sex, Songfic, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchy_Maah/pseuds/Anarchy_Maah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke não soube dar valor ao namorado que tinha.<br/>E quando decide pedir desculpas e uma nova chance, vê Naruto no casamento de seu amigo com outro homem.<br/>Ele será perdoado? Ou melhor, ele vai conseguir se desculpar e pedir uma nova chance?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Volta pra mim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Essa fic é para participar do desafio Music Makes me Feel, do Fanfics Naruto Shippers!!!</p><p>Meu primeiro desafio, então estou muito nervosa! Hahahah</p><p>A música escolhida para o desafio foi:</p><p>When I was your man - Bruno Mars</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A claridade vinda da janela aqueceu o rosto do jovem homem que aos poucos despertava na grande cama. Quando seus olhos se abriram, a primeira coisa que viu foi sua grande árvore de cerejeira coberta de flores, sua janela era grande, então podia contemplar como ela ficava linda com os fracos raios solares tocando as pétalas de suas flores.</p><p> </p><p>Sentiu o peito doer, não por uma doença ou algo do tipo, era um homem muito saudável, e a dor que sentia, era emocional. E como que tentando se livrar dessa sensação por admirar sua bela árvore, levantou-se em um pulo para ir tomar uma ducha e se arrumar para aquele grande dia.</p><p> </p><p>Um de seus amigos iria se casar, então aquele era um dia importante. Apesar de que nos últimos dias, a única coisa que queria era ficar em casa. Sua rotina era basicamente, casa, trabalho e às vezes ia ao mercado, apesar de ter emagrecido um pouco.</p><p> </p><p>Tentava se recuperar, mas sua tristeza era presente, fora idiota, não deu valor e acabou perdendo uma pessoa importante, seu namorado terminou com ele, ou melhor, o amor da sua vida o deixou… Dramático? Sim, muito, mas Sasuke estava arrasado, então se permitia internamente esses tipos de pensamentos.</p><p> </p><p>Estava na fossa, então havia decidido que engoliria seu orgulho e pediria mais uma chance.</p><p> </p><p>Terminou seu banho e foi preparar seu café.</p><p> </p><p>Como uma caneca de café fumegante nas mãos, decidiu que no casamento de seu amigo, pediria desculpas e uma nova chance ao seu ex.</p><p> </p><p>Seu antigo namorado, Naruto Uzumaki, estaria lá, Shikamaru era um grande amigo dele também e tinha certeza de que ele não faltaria ao casamento.</p><p> </p><p>O dia passou devagar, durante ele Sasuke ensaiava mentalmente o que falaria para Naruto. Estava nervoso e ansioso, o que não era algo comum dele sentir.</p><p> </p><p>Não se falavam desde o término, e o Uchiha ensaiava principalmente como abordaria seu ex:</p><p> </p><p>- Oi, Naruto! - ensaiou um sorriso. - não não!</p><p> </p><p>- Hey, Naruto! Quanto tempo! Você está bonito – bufou e levou as mãos ao cabelo apertando os fios fortemente, quase se machucando.</p><p> </p><p>“ É claro que ele vai estar bonito estúpido!”</p><p> </p><p>“ Cansei, vou me arrumar, não adianta eu ficar ensaiando!”</p><p> </p><p>O homem decidiu ir se arrumar, do contrário se atrasaria.</p><p> </p><p>O casamento já havia acontecido no civil, então haveria apenas uma festa para comemorar a união de Shikamaru e Temari.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke estava lindo com um terno azul marinho, uma gravata preta e seus cabelos arrumados de forma solta, mas decidiu levar uma buxinha no punho caso decidisse os prender.</p><p> </p><p>Passou seu perfume e decidiu colocar seu cordão prata, presente de Naruto.</p><p> </p><p>Estava terminando de se arrumar quando ouviu uma música muito conhecida tocar no rádio, e ela parecia descrever precisamente o que sentia naquele momento em relação a Naruto.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now</p><p>Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same</p><p>When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down</p><p>‘Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name</p><p>It all just sounds like, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Logo a campainha tocou, Sasuke saiu de seus devaneios e recolheu sua carteira, chave e o presente de casamento, sabia que era Neji na porta, para que os dois fossem juntos ao casamento.</p><p> </p><p>- Sasuke, boa noite! - cumprimentou.</p><p> </p><p>- Boa noite! Vamos? - chamou.</p><p> </p><p>- Claro!</p><p> </p><p>Seguiram até o carro de Sasuke, conversando sobre amenidades. Sasuke gostava de Neji e era bom ter companhia, considerando que não tinha ideia de como iria reagir ao ver Naruto, se ele aceitaria o ouvir ou não.</p><p> </p><p>O carro deu partida e logo estavam nas ruas. Sasuke dirigia calmo, respondendo vez ou outra as perguntas do amigo.</p><p> </p><p>Não tardou e chegaram ao local, mas antes de saírem, Neji tomou coragem de perguntar ao amigo:</p><p> </p><p>- Você sabe que o Naruto vai estar lá dentro né? - tentou ser o mais sutil possível.</p><p> </p><p>- Uhum – concordou seco, sua expressão não transmitia nada ao amigo, mas desconfiava que ele não estava bem com o término, e teve a certeza quando viu que Sasuke emagreceu bastante desde o ocorrido, e só se passaram duas semanas.</p><p> </p><p>- Sasuke, é sério! Eu imagino que você não esteja bem e quero saber como você está pra ver o Naruto com…</p><p> </p><p>- Já disse que to bem!</p><p> </p><p>- … Outra pessoa. - falaram juntos.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke arregalou os olhos, seu peito doeu de novo, e quando sentiu que lágrimas queriam precipitar, pegou o presente no banco de trás e saiu do carro.</p><p> </p><p>Era muito para processar… Então Naruto já estava namorando, ele já seguiu em frente, já o tinha esquecido.</p><p> </p><p>Flashes do ocorrido passaram em sua mente quando se dirigiam para a porta da festa e deixavam os presentes na mesa da entrada.</p><p> </p><p>Flashback on</p><p> </p><p>- Sasuke, eu gostaria de conversar… - avisou enquanto sentava do lado de Sasuke e este trabalhava em seu computador.</p><p> </p><p>- Hm…</p><p> </p><p>- Sasuke, eu… Sasuke olha pra mim – pediu e Sasuke fechou o notebook para olhar o namorado.</p><p> </p><p>- Fala.</p><p> </p><p>- Sasuke, o que você sente por mim? - indagou e colocou a mão sobre a do moreno.</p><p> </p><p>- Que pergunta é essa Naruto? - não entendeu a pergunta, mas sua resposta apenas deixou o loiro mais triste.</p><p> </p><p>Sua mão foi solta.</p><p>- Eu quero saber o que você por mim, porque eu te amo, - Sasuke abriu um pouco mais os olhos pela declaração - mas eu não sinto que sou correspondido, eu sinto que eu sempre tento chegar a você, e sempre que eu acho que estou perto de você parece que você escorrega pelos meus dedos. - fez um gesto ilustrativo e viu que Naruto começaria a chorar.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke ficou em silêncio, não sabia o que responder, é claro que gostava dele, estavam namorando, Sasuke o pedira em namoro.</p><p> </p><p>O silêncio ensurdecedor estava deixando Naruto ansioso, toda a falta de resposta do namorado o estava desesperando, mas aquilo apenas confirmou o que suspeitava.</p><p> </p><p>No começo achou que Sasuke era só fechado, mas conforme a amizade deles crescia, Naruto conseguiu ver bondade nele e foi conquistado por sua inteligência e gentileza. Tanto que ficou super feliz quando foi pedido em namoro.</p><p> </p><p>Entretanto, conforme o namoro passava, mesmo com a gentileza de Sasuke, Naruto sentia que o namorado não fazia questão de sua presença, tentava de tudo para deixar Sasuke feliz, se declarava, tentava o ajudar no que podia, entregava todo o seu coração para ele, mas Sasuke nunca disse que o amava, mas o problema não era esse, ele nem ao menos dizia que gostava dele.</p><p> </p><p>Conforme o tempo passava, Naruto começou a achar que eles viviam em uma relação unilateral, onde só ele gostava e se importava, então tomou uma decisão.</p><p> </p><p>- Sasuke, eu quero terminar! - o moreno sentiu o coração disparar, ficou tão absorto, sentiu vontade de chorar, mas não faria com o loiro ali.</p><p> </p><p>- Por quê? - quis saber.</p><p> </p><p>- Eu, eu, como posso dizer? - estava apavorado, claro que não queria terminar o relacionamento, mas não via outra forma, não queria se machucar mais. - Eu não te entendo, eu não sei se você gosta de mim ou não, eu te amo, mas não posso continuar sem saber se você sente o mesmo. Sasuke, você é apaixonado ou ao menos gosta de mim?</p><p> </p><p>O silêncio era gritante e Naruto se sentiu tonto de tanta adrenalina que sentia em seu corpo, cada segundo que passava sem uma resposta do outro, seu mal estar aumentava.</p><p> </p><p>Não aguentando mais aquilo e vendo que não obteria uma resposta, não conseguiu mais ficar ali.</p><p> </p><p>- Terminamos então! – se levantou – Adeus Sasuke.</p><p> </p><p>Saiu de lá o mais rápido que pôde, começando a chorar.</p><p> </p><p>Flashback off</p><p> </p><p>A festa estava linda, os dois amigos foram imediatamente falar com os noivos, desejar felicidades e todas essas coisas que a boa etiqueta mandava.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke estava nervoso e tentava não ficar procurando uma cabeleira loira entre os convidados.</p><p> </p><p>Logo o jantar foi servido e a pista de dança foi liberada.</p><p> </p><p>Durante toda a festa Sasuke conseguiu não olhar para onde Naruto estava, havia o visto tão logo foi se sentar, seu estômago embrulhou ao ver o seu loiro em companhia de um homem alto e aparentemente forte.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto sorria e aceitava os ocasionais abraços que recebia do homem de cabelo prateado, Sasuke se mordia de ciúmes e percebeu que jamais trocou carinhos em público com Naruto, mas este dizia que não se importava, mas mesmo assim Sasuke pensava em todos os possíveis defeitos que ele tinha em sua relação com Naruto.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke viu o homem se levantar e convidar Naruto para dançar. Ah, sim! Sasuke se lembrou que Naruto gostava de dançar, sempre pedia para irem dançar, mas ele nunca quis ir, o loiro então ia sozinho com os amigos, mas sempre dizia que não era a mesma coisa ir sem Sasuke.</p><p> </p><p>Uma música lenta se iniciou, viu o loiro sorrir e o homem o trouxe para perto em um abraço e Naruto apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro com um sorriso alegre no rosto e de olhos fechados.</p><p> </p><p>Hmm, too young, too dumb to realize</p><p>That I should’ve bought you flowers and held your hand</p><p>Should’ve gave you all my hours when I had the chance</p><p>Take you to every party, ‘cause all you wanted to do was dance</p><p>Now my baby’s dancing, but she's dancing with another man</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke não conseguia desviar o olhar e Neji acompanhava a cena, sentindo a tristeza do amigo, mas decidiu ficar calado.</p><p> </p><p>O loiro abriu os olhos e seu olhar com o de Sasuke se cruzaram, ele imediatamente abaixou o olhar, seu sorriso sumiu, e viu quando ele se afastou daquela pessoa, olhando nos olhos dele e falando algo que obviamente Sasuke não soube o que era.</p><p> </p><p>Mas depois dessa cena, Sasuke não voltou a ver Naruto outra vez na festa.</p><p> </p><p>__--__</p><p> </p><p>Era sexta-feira, Sasuke foi praticamente arrancado de casa por Neji, o amigo insistiu para que saíssem para algum karaokê, disse que alguns amigos estariam lá e que ele tinha que sair dessa fossa que ele estava a semanas.</p><p> </p><p>Mesmo que relutante, Sasuke se arrumou e foi para o karaokê.</p><p> </p><p>No momento que chegou no local quis ir embora, Naruto estava lá e a sua vontade era socar a cara de Neji, mas se controlou. Mais tarde quando foi junto de Sakura comprar o que precisavam e alugar a sala pelas horas que ficariam ali, a amiga comentou que não sabia que Sasuke iria e que por isso havia chamado o Naruto.</p><p> </p><p>Não poderia ficar com raiva da menina, ele nunca ia aos lugares que era convidado pra ir, apenas suspirou e disse que não tinha problema.</p><p> </p><p>Na sala do karaokê, sentou o mais longe possível de Naruto.</p><p> </p><p>Foi difícil falar com o loiro, mas conseguiu desejar boa noite sem transparecer seu desconforto.</p><p> </p><p>A sala estava cheia, Sakura, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Gaara, Naruto e Tenten. Apesar de seu desconforto de estar na presença de Naruto, se divertia com os amigos.</p><p> </p><p>Bebiam, comiam, gargalhavam e conversavam animados, Sasuke tentava se divertir e não ficar pensando no loiro. Mas em algum momento se tornou simplesmente impossível suportar tudo aquilo e discretamente se aproximou de onde o loiro se sentava, já que a maioria dos amigos dançavam, bebiam e cantavam.</p><p> </p><p>- Naruto – começou cauteloso – a gente pode conversar?</p><p> </p><p>Naruto que assistia aos amigos cantando uma música animada, mudou sua expressão e se virou para Sasuke.</p><p> </p><p>- Não, obrigado.</p><p> </p><p>Ficou balançado, mas ainda estava muito magoado com o ex, nunca quis terminar, mas a distância de Sasuke fazia sua insegurança gritar, e desde que terminaram, Sasuke não tentou falar com ele nenhuma vez ou o procurou e no casamento dos amigos, ele mal dirigiu o olhar para si. Era melhor não conversarem, era difícil para Naruto ver ele e não poder sorrir para ele, conversar ou sequer tocar.</p><p> </p><p>- Naruto, eu… - mas não conseguiu falar nada, Naruto levantou de repente e se juntou aos amigos que dançavam.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke não se achava merecedor de Naruto, se ele não queria mais vê-lo, tudo bem, mas gostaria de pelo menos pedir desculpas.</p><p> </p><p>E como se em um estalo, Sasuke tivesse achado uma solução, ele foi falar com Sakura, tinha uma ideia em mente, se Naruto não queria conversar com eles, Sasuke iria se comunicar de uma outra forma, algo que ele não teria como fugir</p><p> </p><p>- Beleza pessoal, atenção aqui!!! - disse ao parar a reprodução das músicas.</p><p> </p><p>- Hey, Sakura, liga essa joça! - Kiba reclamou.</p><p> </p><p>- Eu vou Kiba, sossega o facho aí que teremos um momento histórico agora! - abanou a mão como um descaso ao comentário do amigo – algo que ninguém nunca imaginou que fosse acontecer – riu da própria fala.</p><p> </p><p>- O quê? O Sasuke vai cantar por acaso?? - Kiba zombou, porque Sasuke sempre ia com eles, mas nunca em hipótese alguma cantava.</p><p> </p><p>Saukura mordeu a boca como se quisesse prender uma gargalhada, se controlou e assentiu, todos ficaram chocados e até se sentaram para presenciarem esse momento.</p><p> </p><p>- Nossa Sakura, não precisava disso tudo né? - Sasuke reclamou e internamente quase desistiu, mas já havia decidido que faria isso.</p><p> </p><p>A sala ficou em silêncio, todos o observaram se levantar e selecionar a música que ele cantaria. Como ele estava na frente da TV, ninguém conseguiu ver qual ele escolheu.</p><p> </p><p>As primeiras notas preencheram o ambiente, Neji segurou a respiração por conhecer a música, mas foi o único que a reconheceu antes da letra começar, e quando Sasuke cantou os primeiros versos, ainda de costas para todos, era claro como eles pareciam atônitos, primeiro por Sasuke ter uma voz bonita e segundo pela música.</p><p> </p><p>- Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now,(A mesma cama, mas ela parece um pouco maior agora)</p><p> </p><p>- Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same (Nossa canção no rádio, mas ela não soa como antes)</p><p> </p><p>- When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down ( Quando nossos amigos falam sobre você, tudo que isso me faz é me deixar mal)</p><p> </p><p>Naruto sentia seu coração bater forte, aquela era uma canção sobre amor.</p><p> </p><p>- Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name (Porque meu coração se parte um pouco quando ouço seu nome)</p><p> </p><p>- It all just sounds like, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh (E tudo soa como, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh)</p><p> </p><p>De forma lenta Sasuke começou a se virar e focou sua visão em Naruto. E quase que de forma desesperada voltou a cantar.</p><p> </p><p>- Hmm, too young, too dumb to realize (Hmm, jovem demais, tolo demais para perceber)</p><p> </p><p>Todos estavam admirados com a voz de Sasuke e por mais que tivessem tentado agir o mais natural possível para eles não se sentirem possivelmente desconfortáveis com a presença um do outro quando a noite começou, agora todos estavam tocados com a canção que Sasuke cantava, obviamente para Naruto.</p><p> </p><p>- That I should’ve bought you flowers and held your hand (Que eu deveria ter lhe comprado flores e segurado sua mão)</p><p> </p><p>- Should’ve gave you all my hours when I had the chance (Deveria ter lhe dado as minhas horas quando eu tive a chance)</p><p> </p><p>- Take you to every party, ‘cause all you wanted to do was dance (Ter levado você a todas as festas, porque tudo o que queria fazer era dançar)</p><p> </p><p>- Now my baby’s dancing, but he's dancing with another man (Agora meu garoto está dançando, mas está dançando com um outro homem)</p><p> </p><p>Naruto segurava suas lágrimas e apertava seu punho, como uma forma de tentar se acalmar. Ele ouvia cada verso com atenção, sem saber ao certo o que pensar.</p><p> </p><p>- My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways (Meu orgulho, meu ego, minhas necessidades e meu jeito egoísta)</p><p> </p><p>- Caused a good strong man like you to walk out my life (Fizeram um homem bom e forte como você sair da minha vida)</p><p> </p><p>- Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, oh (Agora eu nunca, nunca conseguirei limpar a confusão que eu fiz)</p><p> </p><p>- And it haunts me every time I close my eyes (E isso me assombra toda vez em que fecho meus olhos)</p><p> </p><p>- It all just sounds like, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh (Tudo isso soa como, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh)</p><p> </p><p>Neji sorria com a forma que Sasuke cantava, até mesmo trocando as palavras para se encaixar perfeitamente para o Naruto, estava orgulhoso, o amigo não falava nunca sobre os próprios sentimentos.</p><p> </p><p>Se distraiu brevemente em seus pensamentos, quando foi ver, Sasuke já cantava os últimos versos, sem nunca desviar os olhos de Naruto, como se só houvessem os dois ali.</p><p> </p><p>Quando Sasuke acabou a música, soltou o microfone e saiu dali de forma rápida.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto ficou olhado o nada, outra música começou a ser tocada, e a animação dos amigos continuou.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura foi até o amigo ver como ele estava, de forma inconsciente, todos sabiam que era a rosada que deveria ir até o loiro e o convencer a ir atrás do moreno. Sentou ao seu lado e colocou uma mão em seu ombro para chamar a sua atenção.</p><p> </p><p>- Naru… - os olhos azuis a fitaram – Vá atrás dele. - sorriu como forma de incentivar o amigo e o viu assentir.</p><p> </p><p>O loiro se levantou de forma desajeitada e seguiu atrás do Uchiha.</p><p> </p><p>Procurou um pouco pela recepção do lugar e pela porta de vidro viu que o moreno estava na calçada.</p><p>Sasuke estava olhando para o céu, com um copo de café que comprou na máquina do lugar, percebeu pelo canto do olho a presença do loiro, e se virou para limpar algumas lágrimas que começaram a cair, não gostaria que o outro o visse chorar.</p><p> </p><p>- Você gosta muito de café, né Sasuke? - tentou puxar conversa, estava com um pouco de vergonha e não sabia como falar com ele.</p><p> </p><p>- Gosto… - sua voz saiu tão baixa, que Naruto chegou um pouco mais perto para tentar escutar.</p><p> </p><p>- Você… Você... – inspirou profundamente, soltou o ar devagar e colocou a mão no ombro de Sasuke para que ele virasse de frente pra ele – Você canta muito bem.</p><p> </p><p>- Obrigado – sorriu fraco e sua boca se abriu como se fosse falar, mas se fechou como que desistindo. Olhou pro chão e estava detestando a sua postura constrangida.</p><p> </p><p>Decidiu cantar aquela música para se desculpar com o loiro, então deveria conseguir fazer propriamente agora, com suas palavras.</p><p> </p><p>- Cantei para você – fitou os olhos azuis – como uma forma de me desculpar.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto ia falar algo, mas Sasuke não deixou, queria falar tudo enquanto tinha coragem.</p><p> </p><p>- Eu passei esses dias todos pensando no porque você tinha me deixado, não tinha entendido os seus motivos no dia em que terminou comigo.</p><p> </p><p>- Os dias se passaram e eu passei a tentar refletir o que tinha acontecido…</p><p> </p><p>- Foi então que no dia do casamento do Shikamaru, eu ouvi essa música que eu cantei pra você no rádio, e ela me pareceu encaixar muito com o que eu estava sentindo.</p><p> </p><p>- Eu decidi que iria te pedir desculpas na festa e que pediria outra chance para você.</p><p> </p><p>Os olhos de Naruto brilharam emocionados.</p><p> </p><p>- E por que não falou comigo na festa então? - indagou quase desesperado, imaginou que no casamento Sasuke só queria evitar ele, ficou arrasado quando pensou isso.</p><p> </p><p>- Eu desisti – deu de ombros – primeiro o Neji disse que você estaria acompanhado, depois, eu não conseguiria falar com você na frente do seu namorado…</p><p> </p><p>- Namorado? – ficou confuso. Mas um estalo se fez em sua mente – Ah! Você está falando do Kakashi? Ele não é meu namorado. - esclareceu e agora era a vez de Sasuke ficar confuso.</p><p> </p><p>- Então por que o Neji me disse aquilo?</p><p> </p><p>- Hum... – colocou a mão no queixo com um braço apoiado no outro como que para pensar, Sasuke esqueceu de como era fofa a forma como Naruto fazia isso – Neji me ligou no dia perguntando se eu iria sozinho e eu disse que estaria acompanhado, acho que você só entendeu errado, Kakashi não é e nem nunca foi meu namorado, ele é um amigo de infância que estava na cidade, como eu não queria ir ao casamento, chamei ele.</p><p>- Mas vocês estavam tão carinhosos e a forma que vocês dançaram – exasperou-se.</p><p> </p><p>- Sasuke, você sabe que eu sou uma pessoa carinhosa certo? - o viu assentir – Então você pode imaginar que minha relação com alguém que eu conheço a mais de dez anos seja próxima, mas eu não tive e nunca terei nada com Kakashi.</p><p> </p><p>- Entendi… - ficou sem saber o que dizer, mas ficou aliviado do outro não estar namorando.</p><p> </p><p>- Você quis dizer aquilo tudo mesmo? - perguntou incerto</p><p> </p><p>- É claro que eu quis, – disse imediatamente – depois que eu comecei a tentar entender o porque de você ter ido embora, percebi as diversas coisas que eu deixei de fazer por você, e o que eu deixei de falar também… Eu não sou de me expressar verbalmente e sei que você sabia disso quando aceitou me namorar – Naruto ouvia aquela confissão com o coração na boca, sentia seus batimentos cardíacos até na ponta de seus dedos, sua respiração era compassada e suas bochechas estavam vermelhas.</p><p> </p><p>- É eu sabia, mas…</p><p> </p><p>- Deixa eu terminar de falar, por favor? – o interrompeu e quando o outro assentiu, continuou - Eu sei que você sabia disso, mas eu fui percebendo como eu fui relapso e egoísta, eu não só falava sobre os meus sentimentos, como também não via que eu não demonstrava que gostava de você…</p><p> </p><p>Um breve silêncio se fez e Naruto viu Sasuke respirar como se tomasse um fôlego.</p><p> </p><p>- Eu jamais havia me relacionado com ninguém, você foi o meu primeiro namorado, acho que eu só fiquei com medo dos meus sentimentos e não consegui me expressar…</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke se aproximou e pegou uma das mãos do loiro.</p><p> </p><p>- Naruto, eu te amo! - confessou e Naruto arregalou seus olhos - Por favor, me dê outra chance? Eu prometo tentar te fazer feliz e…</p><p> </p><p>Não terminou de falar, o beijo de Naruto o impediu de continuar.</p><p> </p><p>Como se toda a tensão do corpo de Sasuke saísse, ele relaxou nos braços de Naruto, correspondendo ao beijo com muita saudade.</p><p> </p><p>Separaram as bocas, mas ainda perto um do outro, sentiam suas respirações, a mão de Sasuke na nuca de Naruto começaram um carinho sutil e a que estava na cintura o abraçou mais forte.</p><p> </p><p>- Isso é um sim? - não conseguiu responder, Naruto apenas assentiu e o beijou de novo, abraçando-o forte, sentindo os músculos definidos do braço do namorado.</p><p> </p><p>- Arranjem um quarto – separaram-se rápido pelo susto e riram quando viram Neji e Sakura acenando da porta para eles.</p><p> </p><p>- Pode deixar que a gente fala pro pessoal que vocês foram embora mais cedo – avisou e acenou alegremente por ver que os amigos se acertaram.</p><p>Saíram do lugar abraçados, entraram no carro do Uchiha e Naruto aceitou o convite do namorado de ir para a casa dele, era claro que iria, não estava se aguentando de saudade.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto colocou seu cinto e uma das mãos na coxa de Sasuke, era comum ele andar assim de carro com ele, havia sentido tanta falta.</p><p> </p><p>Conversaram um pouco pelo caminho, Sasuke estava feliz pelas coisas parecerem que nada havia mudado, Naruto sorria enquanto tagarelava, em um dos sinais vermelhos, Sasuke não resistiu e deu um beijo em Naruto e assim que o sinal abriu seguiu seu caminho, estavam quase em casa.</p><p> </p><p>- Sasuke? Fala de novo? - pediu quando estacionaram na garagem do Uchiha.</p><p> </p><p>- Eu te amo! - sorriu e puxou o loiro para um beijo.</p><p> </p><p>- Eu também te amo!</p><p> </p><p>Entraram em casa e já subiam para o quarto de Sasuke, mas não sem antes fazer uma trilha de roupas que eram tiradas e espalhadas pelo chão da casa enquanto se beijavam afoitos. Era até engraçado a forma desesperada com que eles se desfaziam das roupas e voltavam a se beijar.</p><p> </p><p>No quarto, Sasuke praticamente jogou Naruto no colchão, se encaixou entre suas pernas, levou uma mão para sua cintura e a outra apoiou na cama ao lado de seu corpo.</p><p> </p><p>- Eu te amo - disse mais uma vez e beijou a boca que sorria.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto abraçou Sasuke, estava muito feliz por poder estar com ele novamente.</p><p> </p><p>Agora apenas as cuecas estavam no caminho e Sasuke tratou de se livrar da de Naruto, enquanto descia pelo seu corpo, distribuindo beijos e carícias, até finalmente tirar a peça e cobrir o amante com a boca.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto gemeu, e como Sasuke sentira falta disso, da forma como Naruto se entregava e parecia amar cada toque seu.</p><p> </p><p>Enquanto o sugava, decidiu que o prepararia, e ouviu uma exclamação de frustração por ter parado, mas ele não iria parar, apenas foi pegar o tubo de lubrificante e a camisinha que já tratou de colocar. Voltou com a felação e introduziu um dedo.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke agora tinha dois dedos dentro e subiu quando o ouviu Naruto pedir um beijo.</p><p> </p><p>- Tira... Coloca - arfou e Sasuke riu, quase se esquecera da forma quase confusa com que Naruto reagia, mas entendera o que ele queria e como um bom namorado, atenderia.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke tirou seus dedos e lentamente foi entrando no namorado.</p><p> </p><p>- Ah, Sasuke!</p><p> </p><p>- Naruto! Você é lindo! - elogiou quando entrou todo, beijou seu pescoço, seu queixo e a boca rosada. Começou a se mexer - Tão lindo! Naruto, fala que é meu?</p><p> </p><p>O loiro gemia com as estocadas e mal raciocinava, não conseguia responder.</p><p> </p><p>- Naruto! - chamou, ele o olhou, os olhos mergulhados no desejo.</p><p> </p><p>- Eu sou seu Sasuke! - abraçou-o e entrelaçou as pernas em sua cintura e repetia baixinho enquanto o prazer entorpecia seu corpo.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke saiu de dentro de si e levantou da cama o puxando, recebendo um olhar confuso que logo se desfez quando viu que Sasuke o levava para a janela.</p><p> </p><p>Sim, era perigoso que alguém os visse ali, mas estava tarde. Mas o que mais deixou Naruto satisfeito, foi que Sasuke num momento como aquele lembrou em como ele gostava da sua árvore de cerejeira.</p><p> </p><p>Voltou a gemer e rebolar no outro, sua mão segurava a nuca de Sasuke e vez ou outra exigia seus lábios.</p><p> </p><p>Os corpos se chocavam de forma rápida e firme. </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke então levou a outra mão para o membro de Naruto e com mais algumas investidas se desfez dentro dele.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto quase brigou com o namorado por parar as investidas, já que ele ainda não havia chego no clímax, mas precisou segurar um grito quando o viu ajoelhar como pôde a sua frente e começar a chupar seu membro, juntamente enquanto sentia o dedo atrevido tocando em seu ponto mais sensível.</p><p> </p><p>E aquele foi o melhor orgasmo que teve em muito tempo, suas pernas tremiam e ele se ajoelhou, sentando agora no colo de Sasuke e dando um beijo apaixonado e carinhoso.</p><p> </p><p>- Eu te amo Sasuke!</p><p> </p><p>- Eu te amo Naruto!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>